A 'accident'
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: My OC, a famous pro-wrestler, gets sucked into the Naruto world! Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A 'accident'

Prologue explanation: My OC Adrian watts, a big time pro wrestler and big fan of anime, gets sent to the Naruto universe after a car accident. He is found out side of Konoha, 3 days before the graduation at the academy, by Itachi! Yondaime and kushina still Alive, and a so is the Uchiha clan. Here is the prologue!

Xxxxx

"The hell hit me...my head" Adrian said as he looked up at the lights of a...hospital?. He then looked out the window and saw the hidden leaf village. 'NO WAY IM HELL IM LOOKING AT THIS! PLEASE LET THIS BE A PRANK' Adrian screamed in his mind. "Take it easy, your safe" said a voice, Adrian then looked over and saw the Yondaime.

Then passed out.

(Later)

"Um where am I" Adrain asked to Minato and Kushina, they both came to see if Adrian was ok after his little mental crash. "Your in the hidden leaf village, as I said, I'm Minato, the Hokage of this village, and this is my wife Kushina" Minato said. "Ok...as I said I'm Adrian watts, and umm well, I don't know what I'm doing here" Adrian said and sat back in the hospital bed. "My ANBU found you while training" Kushina said.

"I know that you just woke up, but I need you to help me with something, I need to test you and have you mind walked to make sure your safe" Minato said. Adrian nodded and got up. 'I feel strong, but also I'm 13! This is cool but, I wonder what I can do' Adrian thought as he went with Minato.

(On top of Hokage tower)

Adrian, Minato, Itachi, Kakashi, and some of the council (ninja and civilian) were on top of the Hokage tower.

"Ok Adrian, I need you to fight Itachi right now, defend, not attack" Minato said to Adrian, making the boy nod.

Itachi came forward with a punch, which Adrian swatted down. Itachi went for a kick and Adrian got hit with it in the mid-section, Itachi went for a punch but Adrian dodged and accidentally kicked Itachi in his head hard, while he did this, he felt his eyes burn. "Adrian, make sure to not attack ok, but now it's your turn" Minato said.

The council and on lookers watched on as they all were surprised that Itachi got hit so hard. Some of the civilian council were whispering about what to do. The shinobi said was just as surprised at this, Fugaku was not happy that his son got taken down like this.

Adrian then tried to punch Itachi and Itachi dodged him, Adrian came forward and when Itachi blocked another punch, Adrian jumped as hit a enzugiri. Itachi then moved back a little and Adrian came forward again and punched Itachi in the gut and caught him with a knee lift. Itachi jumped back and went to go after Adrian but Minato got in between the two.

"Ok that's good, but now Adrian it's time to have your mind walked" Minato said as Inochi came up behind him. Inochi went to go into Adrian's mind but was shoved out. "I couldn't, something stopped me...it wasn't Adrian" Inochi said to all of the people there. "Adrian do you know how to use chakra?" Hiashi asked him, Adrian shook his head no.

"Hmm seems like he should be at least chunin level, but, his chakra is all messed up like" Hiashi then said as he turned off his byakugan. "Heyyy, I don't feel good" Adrian said as he started to fall, his eyes burned more and then he grabbed hi eyes and ground. "ADRIAN, are you ok" Minato asked worriedly as Adrian pulled his hands off his eyes and kept them closed. "Open your eyes" Fugaku said as he went over to them.

Adrian then opened his eyes and he hard a gasp from everyone. "What...I'm I ok?" Adrian asked. "Well, it looks like he has the sharingan" Fugaku said as he shook his head, Adrian saw that everything was a little different. "So Adrian...would you like to be a ninja?" Asked Hiashi, Adrian then thought that he was dreaming! 'Well...I guess if I'm here...I should have some fun' Adrian thought to him self.

"When do I get started?"

Xxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

First day and new friends!

Sasuke is not going to be that much of jerk in this story!

Oh and it's a slight crossover, but nothing major

I hope y'all enjoy!

I no own naruto

Xxxxx

(It's been 2 days from when Adrian got to the ninja world)

Adrian woke up from his nice, soft bed in the Uchiha compound, he smile and thought how Sasuke was surprisingly happy to have more 'family', Adrian got up and stretched. Today was is first day at the academy and he was exited for it. Adrian was taught how to use the sharingan and copied the jutsu that he needed for the academy to pass.

Adrian wet over to his bag, which had his stuff from his original life, he took out his phone and played "omen in the sky" by CFO$. He put on his outfit, it was a pair of cargo pants and a Kevlar like vest and cargo pants(think roman reigns outfit) and then put his phone and ear buds in his pocket, he then looked at the time and saw he was going to be late! So he jumped out the window and ran to the academy. As he ran threw the streets he knocked people down and got to the academy door and stopped and took a breath.

Adrian walked in the door and saw everyone looking at him, and a smirking Sasuke. "Oh so you must be the new student, I hate to say it but today is graduation day, but introduce your self, I'm Iruka" Iruka said to Adrian. "Listen, let me fight who ever you want, and I will do 3 jutsu, oh, and I'm Adrian Uchiha, Konoha's...um...I gotta think of something hehe" Adrian said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at Iruka. Iruka then nodded and took the class outside.

(Outside)

Adrian and Kiba were standing in the middle of a circle. Iruka then said "begin" so Adrian went right for the kill with a punch that almost decked Kiba, Kiba came back with a kick and hit Adrian in the back. Adrian turned right around and when Kiba went to punch again Adrian caught his fist and pulled him into a Kimura lock then took Kiba to the ground and put on a body scissor. "AHHHH I GIVE UP YOU WIN LET GO OF MY ARM" Kiba yelled as Adrian really cranked his arm hard.

Adrian let it go and rolled backwards to his feet and looked around. "Ok Adrian do the basic jutsu and thee jutsu.

Adrian then did the henge, shadow clone, and body replacement jutsu. "Very good Adrian, but now I want to see the three jutsu" Iruka then said to him. Adrian then made the hand symbols for a fire jutsu. "Fire style: Leviathan" he said. He then blew out a stream of fire that looked similar to a fire dragon flew out of the stream of fire. After Adrian ended the jutsu he coughed black smoke.

"Wind style: wind tunnel jutsu" he called out. Then he released a tunnel of air from his palm. "Taijutsu-ninjutsu combo attack: lightning rush version 1!" He called out again. Then his hands and feet had lightning going around them as he threw a right hook, then a left hook, and then jumping spin kick. Adrian then stopped an was panting a little.

"Is that all?" Adrian asked Iruka. Iruka looked like a fish. "Yeah that is all, wow, i didn't see this coming" Iruka said.

"Yo new kid do you really think your tough?" Said a arrogant civilian kid. "Yup, and you can believe that" Adrian said with a smirk. "Ha your nothing compared to me, my parents are on the council" the kid said again as his 2 friends laughed. You see, Adrian hates people that think that they are better that every one because they have power, so Adrian thought of one thing he could do. "I will face you if you want" Adrian said. "Wow you are stupid, I'm Kenji" he said

Then Kenji went to advance on Adrian but Adrian beat him to it and he punched him in the face as hard as he could. Adrian then grabbed him before he fell and gave him a German suplex which knocked him out. "Well then let's get inside" Adrian said and every one walked inside dumbfounded.

But a certain person was looking at him differently.

(After class)

Adrian put a hand on his hip and found a scroll, he then opened it and saw that it was a schematic. 'A hidden blade (assassin's creed hidden blade)' Adrian thought to himself as he started to walk away. "Hey new kid!" Yelled a female voice. He turned to see a blonde girl and a red head boy. "I'm Ino, and this is Edori Namikaze" Ino said, Edori had red hair that was shaggy and he was wearing black ANBU pants and a tan trench coat with a black undershirt and also black combat boots with black gloves. "Your strong, my sisters and older brother want meet you, the Uchiha and father spoke highly of you" Edori simply said to him. "Fine, but I have to find a weapons shop first" Adrian said to him.

Xxxxx

Tell me how it was, but don't be over dramatic or just plane being a dick about it

Have a nice day :) from U.O.A


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all enjoy

I no own Naruto

Cxxx

Adrian was walking in a weapons shop and when Adrian and company walked in he saw a symbol that was a assassin's mark on the wall. Adrian then went up to the man working behind the counter. "Excuse me, but where did this symbol come from?" Adrian asked. "Oh this shop was around from the time of the first Hokage and my great grandfather never told anyone on the wall, but he left my family instructions on odd weapons in a different weapons" the blacksmith said to Adrian.

"Could I check them out" Adrian said. The blacksmith then goes into the back and brings up a storage scroll. "You can take them and look at em, I don't need then badly, just bring them back and what did you need?" The blacksmith stated as he handed Adrian the scroll and Adrian handed him his. "I need these made, I will pay you but make them out of cheep metal to start with, I got to go before those two kill me" Adrian said as he left out the door...

Out side

Adrian only found Ino standing standing there looking into space. "Ino...Ino...INO" Adrian said to get her attention. "Oh sorry Adrian hehe, Edori had to go home...um...I know this sounds bad but can you show me some moves to get me better?" Ino said then asked Adrian as he looked at her in shock. "Sure but I don't know where to go, let's go to the Uchiha compound and go from there" Adrian said as he started to walk to the compound with Ino hot on his heels.

At the training field

"I'm making you into a stealth and strength person as of now, first let's work on a defense attack me" Adrian said as he stood in the middle of the field with Ino in a standard pair of civilian sweats.

Adrian took a boxing stance and put his left foot far behind him and put the toe on the ground only. Ino went to attack him and Adrian blocked her fist with his hand and kicked her in the calf of her right leg making her fall. "That is what I like to call a butchered block, it's called that because I target the same spots as the Hyuuga clan but I send chakra into the whole muscle" Adrian said as he helped her up.

"Now you try hit me in any muscle or things like that you can think of as I come at you ok girl" Adrian said and before she could do any thing he ran at her and attacked her. Adrian went for a punch and she evaded and kicked him in the liver. Adrian then winced and stopped. "You need more chakra Ino, I'm going to show you the way my teacher taught me" Adrian said and walked towards the pond with her. "So what is it?" Ino asked him.

"Walk on it"

"Walk?!"

"With chakra"

Adrian went on to explain more deep about it. "And to think I got here two days ago and I'm smart" Adrian said as she walked across and fell. Adrian then sat down and pull the scrolls and out came a old book. He opened it and found that the words are different. "What the..." Adrian then turned on his sharingan and it turned into some normal words but found some to be out of place. "So it's a diagram for a hand cannon and a grapple hook, huh I could use a them" Adrian said and stood up.

He looked to see Ino little ways onto the pond standing there trying to stay above ground. Adrian got up and started to walk towards her. Ino then fell forward and Adrian caught her before she fell and Ino looked at Adrian and blushed. Adrian did the same and then walked her over to the dock and sat down on it. "So Ino...how about tomorrow I teach you a jutsu and we go out for dinner?" Adrian said and ino blushed and nodded. "I'm going to need some dry clothes" Ino said but then she felt herself get hot and Adrian's hands were glowing purple. "Nope, I just dried your clothes with a new jutsu I'm working on" Adrian said and got up.

During the dinner

"So Ino tell me, who is Edori?" Adrian asked as they sat in a small restaurant. "Well, he has a twin sister and a older brother, his sisters name is Natsumi and his older brother is naruto, who is a jonin" Ino said. "Now you tell me, where did you come from?" Ino asked and Adrian sighed and told her everything. "Huh really, I thought my dad was lying to us, so what's the plan for training?" Ino asked again. "Your going to need lots and lots of chakra to do stuff I will teach you so do water walking for the next 3 days and then come to me, and don't tell anyone about this training besides your parents and Sasuke, we will train until we get teams, so about a week" Adrian said and stood up.

Adrian and Ino left soon after that and while Adrian was walking Ino home (because he was a gentlemen) they ran into a chunin. "Look at what we got here little genin" said he said and he looked like he should be in a place. "Look what we got here, at snot nose little chunin that only has that rank because his mother is on the civilian council" Adrian said back to him. "Is that right, well your not even close to my level" the man said. Adrian then ran up to him and gave him a RKO that slammed his head into the pavement and stood up and looked at his handy work. "That's the first move I will teach you, work hard for the next three days and we will talk, bye Ino" Adrian said and ran into a alley.

Adrian then waited for Ino to leave and went back out there. "Thanks Sasuke, maybe that will help her work" Adrian said and the man went up in a plum of smoke to reveal Sasuke. "Yeah yeah let's get going before mother yells at us even more" Sasuke said.

Two days later

Adrian was shirtless with a pair of sweat pants and had on his new hidden blades he got from the weapon shop. They work well for cheep metal but he only needs them for emergencies. Adrian had a long sword in his hand was using only one hand to swing it. 'I need a better weapon than this, maybe a claymore, but I need speed, two katanas?' Adrian questioned him self.

Adrian then picked up a pair of odd looking rectangles that was about the size of a knife and three senbon in each in the three holes. He then attached on his wrist on a clip on the hidden blades. He then pointed it towards a dummy and squeezed his fist...

BUT

Instead of going out it went in to both of his fists. "MIKOTO, FUGAKU, I NEED SOME HELP" Adrian yelled to the house. Mikoto came out with some bandages...

Xxxxxx

Ask any question and I will put your name and answer it before the chapter!

Feedback is good, but don't go to extreme with it

Have a good day from U.O.A


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy

I don't own naruto

Cxx

Day three

Adrian was now standing out in the middle of a training field with Itachi. "Ok Adrian it's been a few days of practice with the sharingan and now I'm going all out, when I first spared against you when you first were here I didn't even try to fight, good luck" Itachi said as Adrian got into a defense stance with wide eyes, knowing he was screwed. Itachi then disappeared in a flock of crows and appeared behind Adrian and kicked him in the back. Adrian then recovered and did a backflip right into a punch. Adrian recovered again and hit Itachi with a roundhouse kick and Itachi dodged it and hit him with his own, which in turn sent him down for the count. But when Itachi went to check on him Adrian kicked up with a kick that he put all his strength into and hit Itachi but Adrian looked into his eyes at the same time and blacked out with a genjutsu...

(Later that day)

Adrian was on his way to Ino's flower shop to teach her how to do a proper RKO. As he arrived there he found it empty and he then went to her family's training ground and found that empty.

He was walking back home a ANBU with a cat mask appeared infront of him, before the ANBU am could say anything Adrian asked the ANBU a question. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I can find Ino or Inoichi?" Adrian asked. "Inoichi took his family on a vacation until the last day before the teams are picked, oh and the Hokage needs you, it's urgent" the ANBU said and disappeared. Adrian sighed and started to walk towards the towards the tower.

As he walked he looked at his surroundings, he saw a big kid with red swirls on his cheeks and brown hair glaring at a group of civilian girls and walked away. 'I'll look into that later' Adrian thought.

-at the tower-

Minato knows and done many things

He loves his family

Hates paper work

Won a war

And much more

BUT

He has never been in charge of naval forces

The daimyo was now talking with him about putting together one or two genin with a captain in the fire navy and having him lead it.

"I don't know lord daimyo, I have never really been in charge of a naval fleet" Minato said to him. "I have faith in you, and you had a uneven number of genin this year so one is going to be easy to spare" the daimyo, at the same time a knock came at the door and Minato said come in.

Adrian walked in and saw the Hokage and daimyo. "Am I in trouble lord Hokage?" Adrian asked in a shaky voice. "No Adrian, but I have a question what do you know about ships" Minato asked. "Some, I know how to command a ship and names of them" a confused Adrian said to the two lords. The daimyo stood up and pulled out a scroll. "Well, I am in of the first Naval-nin" the daimyo said with a chuckle at the end.

"Adrian, your not much of a ninja so I want you to do this, when the day comes for teams you will meet your captain" Minato said. "Well lord Hokage I will do it, but on one condition" Adrian said to him. "What is it?" The daimyo asked Adrian as he sat back down. "I want gear, to be in charge of any ninja squad that comes aboard, and for me to be your personal officer" Adrian said to the daimyo and the two shook hands...

-day of teams-

Adrian and Ino were sitting together talking about the future of there careers when the teams started to be told. Once it got higher they listened.

Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Edori Namikaze

After that they tuned back out.

(The rest are same as cannon)

"Adrian your captain will be here soon" Iruka said and disappeared in a shunshin.

-about 30 min later-

The only people left were team 7 and Adrian, Sasuke and Adrian were talking when the door opened. "I'm looking for a brat named Adrian" said the man, he stood about 6'0 and had long blonde hair with a grey looking beard (think of a beard like Asuma's) wearing a strange outfit (think of Shay Cormac's outfit from AC5R). Adrian then stood up and left with him.

-at a bar-

Adrian and the man were seated in a booth and were sitting in silence. "So boy, the names Tsuyoshi, most people call me Tsu or Yoshi, I am captain of the man of war called the Salen" Tsuyoshi sad to Adrian. "The Salen is your new home,she as three masts, she has 3 decks with a little more than 200 guns that can fire solid shots and chakra shots and about 250 men aboard" Tsu continued. "Is the ship known for anything?" Adrian asked his captain. "Why yes of course, she was the flag ship in the third shinobi world war, in addition she was built in Uzushio and was designed like the Olympus Mons, which was there best ship ever built, and she hasn't had to be dry docked for repairs since she was built" Tsu conclude.

"The Olympus Mons, tell me more" Adrian was now intrigued. "Don't hold your breath about it, it was a 5-6 deck ship and it was massive, it was a mythic ship that served in the 1st shinobi war, Uzushio put it in and beat the easily when it destroyed it's fleet in a sneak attack, after that know ones knows what happened to it" Tsu said an then stood up. "Listen kid, I'm going to my hotel room, we leave tomorrow morning around 10" Tsu said and left.

Adrian then got up and left to go home

When he got home let's just say Mikoto wasn't happy with him leaving

Xxxxxx

1: I liked the review

Guest: thank you for the advice it helps, I'm getting use to writing this story

Oh and if anyone wants to draw my OC PM me!


	5. Chapter 5

Update and a special sulfide

So I'm busy with stuff and I want to make it up to all the people who have looked at my story.

So here it is, who ever can guess my top 5 favorite anime gets a special prize this has to be in order too, so I promise you I won't change my mind about my favorite anime. You get only 2 chances to guess via pm, and if one is already picked I will up update this info chapter so pay attention to it!

Favorite anime right guess awards

1st favorite: your OC gets to be in the story!

2nd favorite: you get to pick a weapon for my OC (something odd and special, like the

hook sword)

3rd favorite:pairing for my OC

4th favorite: a summoning contract for Naruto or my OC

5th favorite: TBD (just couldn't think of anything so I will think!)

So remember VIA PM

Have a nice day

-UOA


End file.
